This is a short term project describing a unique strain of S. aureus producing a water soluble, golden, fluorescent pigment. Purification is well advanced. This pigment is in addition to the usual water insoluble carotenes. The S. aureus strain grows at 48 degree C but not at 22 degree C. At 22 degree, most conventional strains grow. The pigment is produced best on Gelrite (a pseudomonas-derived gelling agent, an agar substitute) agar. The plasmid pattern is also unique, Nitrosoguanidine-induced mutants (non-pigment producers) are being analyzed for plasmid loss.